Go The Distance T
by LuPhexHG
Summary: TRADUCCION Esta fic le pertenece a ARandomFan91. Traducción del Summary: Blaine es un cantante famoso, y Kurt es su mayor fan. ¿Qué pasa cuando Kurt sigue a Blaine en su gira durante el verano, y los chicos se conocen y se enamoran? AU
1. Prólogo

Holaa ^^ Mi nombre es Lupe, tal vez algunos me conozcan como quién tradució el fic Road Trip Wedding. Bueno, vine una vez más con una nueva traducción. Este fic se llama: Go The Distance y le pertenece a ARandomFan91. Es una historia muy chevere y tierna :3 Espero que a ustedes también les guste :)

**Disclaimer:** La historia no es mía, es sólo una traducción que hago; los personajes ni la serie tampoco me pertenecen al igual que las canciones involucradas.

* * *

**Go The Distance**

Prólogo

Kurt Hummel estaba total y completamente, de pies a cabeza, enamorado de Blaine Anderson.

En lo que a Kurt le respectaba, Blaine era el joven más guapo, talentoso, amable y maravilloso vivo sobre la tierra.

Había sólo un problema.

Blaine Anderson era una superestrella famosa... quién Kurt nunca ha conocido.

Claro, Kurt sabía todas las canciones de Blaine, y hablaba de él con sus amigos todo el tiempo, porque TODOS sabían quién era Blaine. Sus canciones habían estado encabezando las listas durante meses.

Pero Kurt nunca había conocido realmente al joven. Tenía un poco de conocimiento sobre su pasado- por ejemplo, sabía que Blaine era un firme defensor de la igualdad de derechos de gays/lesbianas y tenía campañas todo el tiempo para votación, pero, aparte de eso, Kurt trató de no meterse en la vida personal del cantante. Kurt ni siquiera ponía posters de Blaine sobre sus paredes, ni nada de eso, por temor a que cruzaría la línea hacia fan obsesivo, lo que podría espantar a Blaine si llegará a conocerlo. Pero Kurt ciertamente tenía una respetable admiración por el joven.

Kurt era actualmente un estudiante de primer año en la universidad, y estaba en su última semana de clases cuando oyó que Blaine Anderson estaría de gira por 20 ciudades en todo el país, tocando sólo en pequeños clubs y bares, comenzando en la Ciudad de Nueva York, dónde Kurt estaba viviendo. Y, claro, estaba establecido inmediatamente. Kurt TENÍA que ir a eso concierto.

Y entonces una idea lo golpeó...¿Por qué no ser un groupie? Como lo que los Beatles tenían. ¡Debería totalmente ir a TODOS los conciertos!

Kurt no tenía ningún plan para ese verano, y su mejor amiga Mercedes iba a regresar a Ohio para estar con su novio, y Kurt realmente no tenía nada mejor que hacer con su tiempo. Además es posible que le haga bien para escapar de su loca vida ajetreada en la Ciudad de Nueva York. Se había sobrecargado en clases ese semestre, con la esperanza de graduarse temprano para que pudiera empezar a trabajar en su carrera de modas lo más pronto posible. Y, por eso, estaba EXHAUSTO. ¿Qué mejor manera de relajarse que recorrer el país y ver a su artista favorito cantar con el corazón todos las noches?

Oh sí...esta era una idea genial. Kurt Hummel iba a emprender un viaje por la carretera. Kurt Hummel iba a conocer a Blaine Anderson.


	2. Chico conoce a Chico

Holaaa ^^ Gracias por los reviews :) Me alegra que les haya gustado el prólogo y espero que les guste también los próximos caps. que traduciré. :D

* * *

**Chico conoce a Chico**

Después de mucha deliberación, Kurt decidió gastar la mayor suma de dinero en su ticket para el show en NYC para ver a Blaine. Todos los shows eran de admisión general, así que no tenía que preocuparse en comprar el mejor asiento. Sólo tenía que llegar temprano para garantizar tener el asiento de la parte delantera cada noche.

Pero para el show en NYC, Kurt decidió que quería comprar un pase para backstage, con el fin de garantizar el conocer a Blaine.

Claro que, Kurt estaba extremadamente nervioso sobre esto. Quiero decir, este era su ídolo. Su héroe. Y, estaba muy seguro, su alma gemela. ¿Qué pasaría si lo arruinaba regiamente y se avergonzaba a sí mismo cuando lo conociera? ¿Qué si se sobre emocionaba y le gritaba en su cara? ¿Qué si se caía? ¿Qué si olvidaba cómo hablar?

Todas estas preguntas pasaban por la mente de Kurt, pero la idea de conocer a Blaine Anderson anuló todas. Kurt había tomado una decisión. Conocería a Blaine, y estaba seguro de que sería mágico.

Y eso fue todo. Kurt compró tickets para todos los veinte shows de Blaine en todo el país, revisó si tenía suficiente dinero ahorrado para comprar gas y comida durante el recorrido, escogió sus más fabulosas ropas, y se puso en marcha.

Y antes de que lo supiera, era la noche del primer show en la Ciudad de Nueva York. Mercedes había decidido ir con él a ese show porque aún no estaba de vuelta en Ohio hasta la siguiente semana, así que pensó que sería mejor apoyar a su mejor amigo y darle coraje para realmente ir al backstage y que conozca a Blaine cuando el tiempo viniera.

En cuanto al show...fue fascinante. Como Kurt vivía en NYC, él y Mercedes llegaron a las puertas delanteras del club horas antes de que incluso abrieran. Fueron los primeros en la fila y lograron estar de pie en el centro de la zona delantera, a simples pies de distancia de donde Blaine estaría cantando.

Y entonces, las luces se apagaron. Todos comenzaron a gritar, Kurt más fuerte, y entonces... ahí estaba. Blaine freaking Anderson estaba justo en frente de Kurt Hummel, sonriendo a la multitud, saludando- todo mientras vestía un freaking corbatín. Kurt pensó que moriría en ese mismo momento.

"¡Hola a todos! ¡Gracias por venir aquí esta noche a mi primera parada en la gira! ¡Qué mundo loco en el que vivimos para que un chico de pueblo como yo esté presentándose en un concierto de entradas agotadas en la Ciudad de Nueva York! ¡Estoy muy agradecido de estar aquí esta noche y espero que se diviertan!"

Y con eso, Blaine comenzó a cantar. Y era aún mejor de lo que Kurt había soñado que sería. La voz de Blaine era aún más impresionante en vivo, justo en frente de él, y Kurt pudo haber jurado que los ojos de Blaine habían deambulado hacia él al menos unas pocas veces a lo largo del show. Kurt hizo de todo para no enloquecer como un fan-boy y gritar directo en la cara de Blaine

Pero Kurt mantuvo la calma a lo largo de todo el show, balanceándose ligeramente con la música, escuchando atentamente con una sonrisa en su rostro, ni una vez gritando fuertemente o atacando al cantante en el pequeño estrado justo en frente de él. Y muy, muy temprano, el show había terminado.

Gracias a Dios que Kurt estaría yendo a 19 más, porque no había ninguna absoluta manera en que un solo show serían suficiente.

Pero esperen. El show había terminado, eso quería decir...

"Vamos, chico blanco. Tienes al hombre de tus sueños esperando por ti." Mercedes dijo sarcásticamente, tomando a Kurt por lo brazos y empujándolo hacia las puertas traseras.

"Oh por Dios. Oh por Dios. Oh por Dios. No puedo hacer esto. No puedo- No. No estoy listo. ¡No puedo hacer esto! ¡Oh por Dios!" exclamó Kurt repetidamente, luchando para que Mercedes lo soltara.

Pero Mercedes no lo iba a permitir.

"Kurt. Vas a ir a 19 más de sus shows. ¿No deberías al menos conocer al pobre muchacho antes de acosarlo alrededor del país?"

"¡No es acoso, Mercedes! No es como que lo estoy siguiendo por la calle para descubrir dónde vive. Está haciendo shows alrededor del país, y sólo pasa que quiero ver to-"

Pero Kurt fue interrumpido por cuando Mercedes lo empujó a través de las puertas traseras, enseñando al guardia de seguridad su ticket mientras que Kurt estaba demasiado distraído defendiéndose para comprender lo que ella estaba haciendo. Y entonces, no había vuelta atrás. Maldición que Mercedes le haya hecho una trampa para seguir adelante con esto.

"¡Estaré afuera cuando hayas terminado! ¡Tómate tu tiempo! ¡Y diviértete!" exclamó Mercedes desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Y entonces la puerta se cerró. Y Kurt estaba solo. Y estaba a punto de conocer a Blaine freaking Anderson

Pero antes de que Kurt tuviera tiempo de entrar en pánico, la misma estrella se acercó doblando una esquina, una sonrisa en su rostro.

Y ¡Oh! Era más bajo que Kurt. Kurt nunca se había dado cuenta de eso al ver las fotos del hombre o incluso al verle cantar en el escenario esa noche. Es que tenía una gran cantidad de talento que le hacía parecer más alto que la altura de vida incluida. Pero a Kurt no le importaba la diferencia de alturas. Porque Blaine era mucho más guapísimo de lo que cualquier foto le hacía ver.

Y Kurt se encontró a sí mismo gravitando hacia el joven intérprete, tendiendo su mano en modo de saludo. Blaine le sonrió a ciegas, no realmente interesándole, listo para darle el saludo cálido ensayado que le daba a todos sus fans.

Pero cuando Blaine puso su mano en la de Kurt, estrechándole la mano, a punto de darle un amable "gracias por venir" y luego pasar al siguiente fan que había comprado tickets de backstage, _**realmente**_ vio a Kurt en frente de él, y WOW. Este chico era bello. Como, el hombre más bello que Blaine haya alguna vez visto. De hecho, pensó que estaba mirando a un ángel. Y wow...sólo WOW.

Kurt estaba mirando a Blaine expectante, preguntándose por qué el cantante no había dicho nada todavía. Estaba sólo sosteniendo la mano de Kurt, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Era un poco desagradable, y un poco más que aterrador.

"Ummm..." Kurt comenzó a decir, pero Blaine lo interrumpió, finalmente entrando en sus sentidos.

"¡Soy Blaine! Blaine Anderson. Es maravilloso conocerte. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" dijo Blaine a toda prisa, prácticamente precipitando todas sus palabras juntas en su afán de aprender más sobre el hombre al que sostenía su mano..

¡Oh, cierto! Estaba aún sosteniendo su mano. Probablemente debería dejar de hacerlo antes de asustar más a su fan. Blaine la soltó reaciamente, extrañando el contacto inmediatamente.

"Mi nombre es Kurt Hummel. Es un placer conocerte también. Ese fue un show genial. Sólo quería decirte que ninguno de los nuevos artistas tienen talento. Sólo tú."

¡SÍ! Kurt había logrado pronunciar su discurso que había practicado una y otra vez sin problemas. Kurt estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y marcharse, emocionado de que había dicho lo que quería decir sin estropearlo, ansioso por salir de allí antes de que hiciera algo que pudiera arruinar el momento, pero fue cogido con la guardia baja por Blaine poniendo su mano en su hombro, deteniéndolo para mirarlo.

"¡Gracias! Eso es...es tan genial que lo digas. Me alegro que pienses eso, a pesar de que no es verdad. Quiero decir, Katy Perry es completamente alucinante." Dijo Blaine, mirando los hermosos ojos del joven frente a él. ¿De qué color eran sus ojos? ¿Azul? ¿Verde? ¿Gris? No lo sabía. Pero quería descubrirlo.

Kurt no sabía que decir ante esto, así que sólo rió cortésmente, tratando de voltearse de nuevo antes de darse cuenta que no podía, porque Blaine aún tenía su mano en su hombro. Y oh wow. Blaine Anderson tenía su mano en su hombro. Okay...momento de fan-boy enloquecido.

Pero entonces Blaine habló de nuevo.

"Creo que te vi esta noche. Estabas de pie en el centro de la parte delantera con una chica. ¿Es ella tu enamorada?"

Kurt estaba shockeado. Pensó que él gritaba gay por todas partes...pero aparentemente Blaine era completamente despistado.

Kurt se rió de nuevo, esta vez sinceramente, al responder,

"Diablos no. Es Mercedes. Ella es mi mejor amiga, pero no mi enamorada. Soy 100% gay."

La sonrisa de Blaine se iluminó ante este conocimiento.

"¿Eres gay? ¡Eso es genial! ¡Yo también!"

Kurt estaba a punto de hablar cuando un guardia de seguridad vino detrás de Blaine, diciéndole que tenía otros fans que estaban esperando para verlo. Blaine le restó importancia, diciéndole que iría en un minuto.

Kurt sonrió para sí mismo, emocionado de que Blaine estaba prestando tanta atención a él.

"¿Eres gay? En realidad nunca me lo hubiera imaginado." Dijo Kurt, con completa honestidad. Blaine parecía tan masculino todo el tiempo, y tenía una voz profunda y áspera que sólo emitía una vibración directa. Kurt no podía creer que tendría suerte de que la celebridad de la que estaba enamorada terminaría siendo gay.

"¿En serio? Pensé que todos los covers de Disney que hice esta noche harían pensar eso. Además soy bastante abierto sobre el apoyo a los derechos de gays/lesbianas. Y entonces, si llegaras a conocerme, te darías cuenta que soy súper obsesionado con musicales, Vogue, y, más importante, HOMBRES."

Blaine se rió entre dientes, y Kurt rió junto con él, encontrándose en ese momento en las nubes debido a la información de que el hombre de sus sueños era gay. No podía creer su suerte. Esto era loco.

"Entonceees, probablemente debería dejar que vayas con tus otros fans. Odio haber tomado mucho de tu tiempo. Pero sólo quería que supieras que tengo tickets para todos tus shows este verano. Decidí que necesitaba un descanso de las clases y pensé en recorrer el país por un tiempo."

"Woah. ¿En serio? ¿Estarás en _todos_ mis shows? ¡Eso es loco! ¡Pero totalmente alucinante! Espero ver más de ti entonces, Kurt. Supongo que te estaré hablando pronto." Contestó Blaine, luego le guiñó un ojo antes de alejarse para saludar a sus otros fans.

Kurt se quedó sin habla. Blaine Anderson acababa de guiñarle a él. Y habló con él por como, 5 minutos. Kurt no podía haber estado más emocionado de lo que acababa de suceder, y literalmente salió corriendo fuera de la habitación para poder derramar todos los detalles jugosos a Mercedes.

Poco sabía Kurt que Blaine estaba igual de emocionado con la idea de verlo cada noche en sus shows. Se había llevado bien inmediatamente con el joven, y no era nada malo que Kurt pasara a ser el hombre más bello en el que haya puesto los ojos. Blaine se encontró a sí mismo mirando atrás hacia el punto en dónde Kurt había estado de pie, pero ya se había ido. Blaine sintió algo revolverse en su estómago, y, eran esas... oh no, esas no podían ser mariposas en su estómago...

Pero Blaine sólo trató de ignorar la sensación que estaba en su estómago y volvió a decir casualmente hola a todos sus otros fans, con ganas de volver al bus para descansar un poco antes de su próxima presentación en dos noches.


	3. Chico encuentra a Chico

Holaa ^^  
Más bien quería comentarles algo, para que sepan:  
Los capítulos los estaré subiendo de ahora en adelante todos los viernes..si llegara a demorarme en subirlo entonces subiré dos caps. en la semana para compensarlo :)

Ahora sí, aquí les dejo el cap. traducido, espero les guste (:

* * *

**Chico encuentra a Chico**

Durante los siguientes dos shows, Blaine mantuvo su vista en Kurt, intrigado por el precioso chico. Pero trató de impedir que su mente se distraiga en su fan cuando podía evitarlo.

Verán, Blaine tenía una regla para sí mismo que hizo poco después de tener su corazón roto luego de volverse famoso. Descubrió de la manera difícil que las personas a menudo trataban de usarlo por su fama. A nadie realmente le importaba. Y si lo hacían, sólo les gustaba la imagen que los medios de comunicación representaban de él. Nadie realmente lo conocía.

Por esto, Blaine hizo una regla de no salir en una cita o estar interesado en sus fans. Claro que, tenía completo amor y admiración por sus fans. Sin ellos, él estarían aun estancado en un club de coro en alguna parte- no haciendo una gira por todo el país como estaba haciendo ahora.

Pero había algo diferente sobre Kurt. Blaine no estaba seguro de que era exactamente. Tal vez era el hecho de que Kurt era absolutamente bello. O que no eran tan hiperactivo como sus otros fans tendían a ser cuando lo conocían. Y la dedicación de Kurt hacia Blaine, recorrer todo el país con él, era realmente conmovedor. No importaba lo duro que Blaine trataba, no lograba apartar sus pensamientos de Kurt durante demasiado tiempo.

No ayudaba el que Kurt estuviera en cada show, y Blaine no podía evitar buscar al chico entre la gente.

Durante los siguientes dos shows, Kurt no se puso tan cerca del frente como lo había hecho en Nueva York. Decidió que como estaría en todos los shows, permitiría a otros fans la oportunidad de ver de cerca al cantante. Quiero decir, Kurt había conocido a Blaine, por el amor de Dios. Estaba completamente satisfecho de sólo estar en el show, no importaba en qué parte estuviera.

Pero Kurt no podía evitar notar que no importaba cuán atrás estuviera, Blaine siempre parecía encontrarlo, usualmente a la mitad del show, y que los ojos de Blaine no dejaban de mirarlo de vez en cuando después de localizarlo.

Kurt siempre se ruborizaba, agradecido de que Blaine no podía ver sus mejillas rojas debido a la iluminación oscura en los clubs, y entonces continuaría balanceando su cabeza al ritmo de la música, disfrutando la voz impecable del famoso cantante, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que era sólo una coincidencia que Blaine siempre lo encontrara. Cantaba en arenas pequeñas relativamente, después de todo.

Pero después del cuarto show de Blaine, Kurt no podía sacarse de la cabeza que creía que Blaine lo estaba activamente buscando entre la multitud.

Blaine había tomado una decisión. Tenía que ver a Kurt de nuevo, así podría quitar al chico de su cabeza. Tal vez sería capaz de convencerse a sí mismo de que Kurt no era tan atractivo como recordaba, o tal vez Kurt gritaría en su cara y Blaine sería capaz de seguir adelante, calificando al chico como otro fan enloquecido.

Así que después del show, Blaine se precipitó al backstage y salió rápidamente por las puertas principales, dónde los fans estarían saliendo.

Esa fue seriamente una estúpida idea.

Efectivamente, apareció en la puerta principal poco después de que los fans comenzaran a salir de la arena. Y todo el infierno se desató. Fans gritaban y corrían hacia Blaine, sólo tratando de acercarse a él, o tocarlo, todos coreando su nombre y saltando de emoción.

Blaine se perdió entre la multitud. En su apuro por llegar a Kurt, se había olvidado de traer a su guardia de seguridad con él. Y ahora estaba atrapado en una multitud de fans enloquecidos, todos queriendo fotos y autógrafos. La única manera en la que Blaine podía verse saliendo de esto era consentir las súplicas de sus fans, sonriendo para fotos y dando autógrafos, rezando para que nadie resultara herido en toda la emoción.

Fue cuando Blaine estaba a punto de posar para otra foto con alguien que se había acercado a él, que vio los ojos familiares que se habían pegado en su memoria temprano esa semana.

Era él. Kurt. En medio de la multitud, tratando de ver de que se trataba todo el caos, mirando directo a Blaine, una expresión de shock en su rostro.

Blaine articuló con sus labios un "ayúdame" hacia Kurt. Kurt entendió y comenzó a abrirse paso entre la multitud para llegar a él.

Blaine se acercó y agarró la mano de Kurt, quién estaba haciendo todo lo posible para llevar al hombre más bajo lejos de la multitud.

"Ok, gente, es suficiente. Lo han tenido por suficiente tiempo. ¡Abran paso! ¡Abran paso!" gritó Kurt mientras empujaba y se abría paso, asegurándose de mantener fuertemente agarrado a Blaine, y teniendo una expresión en el rostro que Blaine sólo podía describir como su "bitch face".

Blaine no pudo evitar reírse de lo absurdo de todo esto. Pero por lo menos había encontrado a quién estaba buscando.

A este punto, la seguridad había sido alertada de lo que estaba pasando y se apuró a encontrar a Kurt y Blaine, tratando de alejar a Blaine de Kurt y traerlo de vuelta adentro, fuera de la multitud, pero Blaine se negó a soltar la mano de Kurt, diciendo,

"Está conmigo.

La seguridad no le interrogó y dejaron a un confundido Kurt ir con ellos hacia el backstage. Una vez que estuvieron a salvo en el interior con las puertas cerradas con llave, Blaine finalmente se relajó, riendo por la loca situación en la que se había metido, todo por un chico que a penas conocía. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Kurt se estaba preguntando lo mismo.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¡Podrías haber hecho que te maten! ¿En qué estabas pensando al salir hacia una multitud fanática después de tu show? ¡Nunca has hecho eso antes!" gritó Kurt, regañando al cantante.

Blaine se rió aún más ante esto.

"En ti." Logró chillar entre risas.

"¿En mí? ¿Qué?" preguntó Kurt, más confundido que nunca.

Blaine finalmente había logrado calmarse un poco.

"Quería encontrarte, Kurt. Verte de nuevo. Me estaba preguntando si quisieras salir a tomar un café conmigo."

Kurt estaba sin habla. Apenas podía creer que Blaine Anderson había recordado hasta su nombre desde que lo conoció la semana pasada. Kurt estaba seguro de que debió de haber conocido a cientos de personas desde entonces. Y luego haber arriesgado su vida sólo para preguntarle para tomar un café. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? De nuevo, Kurt expresó esta pregunta en voz alta.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando? Estoy tan confundido. ¿Por qué querrías salir a tomar café conmigo? Eres Blaine fucking Anderson."

Blaine rio de nuevo,

"Y tú eres Kurt fucking Hummel. Me intrigas. Pareces una persona muy sincera y sólo quiero llegar a conocerte más. Quiero decir, es lo menos que puedo hacer considerando que estarás en todos mis shows."

Kurt se quedó allí por un minuto, en silencio, contemplando lo que había pasado.

"Ummm...¿Ok? Supongo. Sí. Seguro. Café. Vamos. Sólo... trae seguridad contigo esta vez. Por favor."

Blaine sonrió y tomó la mano de Kurt, alertando a seguridad de que estaban listos para ir. Blaine estaba llevando a Kurt, un fan, a una cita.

Wow. ¿En qué estaba pensando?


	4. Chico sale en una cita con Chico

**Chico sale en una cita con Chico**

Kurt y Blaine partieron después de unos treinta minutos, permitiendo que la multitud dejara el lugar antes de osar salir al aire libre de nuevo. Y esta vez, Blaine se aseguró de que su guardia de seguridad saliera primero, para que Blaine no fuera atacado por una turba de fans.

Ambos acordaron que el café del Starbucks era el mejor, así que fueron al más cercano a unas pocas cuadras y decidieron beberlo afuera, caminando alrededor del parque que estaba cerca. Ninguno de los dos había estado nunca en Seattle, donde se dio el más reciente show de Blaine, y querían disfrutar de las vistas nuevas y emocionantes.

Las calles estaban prácticamente vacías, ya que era alrededor de las once de la noche, así que Blaine le dijo a su guardia de seguridad que podía tomarse el resto de la noche libre y descansar un poco. Blaine imaginó que sería lo suficientemente seguro ahora que se habían alejado unas cuadras de la arena. Blaine descubrió por experiencia que los fans generalmente lo dejaban solo en las calles, especialmente si estaba con alguien más.

Cuando los hombres comenzaron a caminar por la calle, con cafés en la mano, Blaine le preguntó a Kurt que le dijera un poco sobre él, pero Kurt le restó importancia, diciendo,

"No hay nada que realmente valga la pena contar. Quiero decir, soy sólo un simple estudiante universitario haciendo su camino en la vida con la esperanza de algún día convertirse en un diseñador de modas."

De todos modos, Blaine estaba impresionado. Kurt tenía metas en su vida, y Blaine encontraba eso respetable.

"¿Por qué no me dices _tú_ algo sobre ti a _mí_?" preguntó Kurt a Blaine.

"¿No has leído todos los tabloides? Esperaría que un fan como tú, dispuesto a seguirme alrededor del país, sabría todo lo que vale la pena conocer." Bromeó Blaine.

"En realidad no leo periódicos sensacionalistas. Me apego a Vogue, mayormente. Estoy más interesado en moda que en chismes. Quiero decir, sé que apoyas los derechos de gays/lesbianas, lo que como que te hace mi héroe. Y sé que apoyas la votación, y, no me odies por decir esto, pero EWWWW. Odio la política. Es tan...blah. Aburrido. Pero aparte de eso, no sé nada de ti. Quiero decir, el _real_ tú. Sólo tengo una profunda apreciación por tu voz. Eres extremadamente talentoso."

Blaine estaba en shock. Un fan que estaba dispuesto a seguirlo alrededor de un país, todo por su voz. No porque estaba enamorado de la idea de todos los rumores que se esparcían sobre él, o completamente obsesionado con su aspecto...Oh, pero esperen. Blaine no sabía si Kurt estaba obsesionado con su aspecto. Y ahora estaba algo curioso por saber si Kurt lo encontraba atractivo. Secretamente esperaba que sí.

"Ok. Así que tengo una última pregunta par ti. ¿Tienes un poster de mí en tu habitación?"

Kurt se sonrojó.

"No. En realidad no. No es que no seas simpático... porque... err...umm...lo eres. Uh...sí. Pero no. Lo siento."

Blaine estaba sonrojándose también.

"¿Gracias? Supongo. Quiero decir, eres simpático también... quiero decir...uhhh...sí. Lo siento si eso fue incómodo de mi parte por preguntar. Tenía curiosidad."

Entonces Blaine se aclaró la garganta y trató de ocultar su incomodidad con una broma.

"Tenía que asegurarme de que no estuviera saliendo con un fan demasiado loco."

"¿Loco?" rió Kurt.

"No sé si me consideraría loco. Emocionado, sí. Pero trato de no enloquecer. Quiero decir. Solía cantar también. Así que lo entiendo. Eres un cantante. Es lo que haces. Sólo porque seas famoso por eso no debería hacerte diferente de mí. Quiero decir, no estoy asumiendo que seamos iguales. Quiero decir, quién sabe. Pero sí...No veo porqué la gente siempre tiene que gritar y enloquecer."

Kurt ahora oficialmente se sentía incómodo. No sabía porqué seguía divagando más y más de esa manera, pero Blaine no parecía afectado por eso, lo cual era tranquilizador.

"¿Así que no estabas emocionado cuando me conociste?" bromeó Blaine.

"Oh, estaba definitivamente emocionado. Y nervioso. ¡Eres demasiado talentoso! Quiero decir, pensé que tenía una voz increíble, pero, wow. Sólo wow."

"¿Entonces cantas?"

"Solía. No tanto ya. Quiero decir, aún lo hago por diversión o en la ducha o como sea, pero nada formal."

"Déjame adivinar... ¿Contratenor?"

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" bromeó Kurt, sabiendo perfectamente bien que cualquiera podría suponer que era un contratenor con sólo oírlo hablar. Sí, la voz de Kurt se había vuelto un poco más profunda con la edad, pero aún así era más alta que la de cualquier otro chico que haya conocido.

"Así que...de vuelta a lo que decía antes. Cuéntame sobre ti. Realmente no sé mucho." Dijo Kurt.

"Umm...bueno, no sé que decir. ¿Qué quieres saber?" preguntó Kurt, no sabiendo por donde comenzar.

"Cuéntame sobre tu pasado. ¿Cómo era la vida antes de que te hicieras famoso?" preguntó Kurt, esperando que no estuviera cruzando ninguna línea, al entrometerse en la vida del hombre.

"Bueno...esa no es exactamente una historia divertida. De hecho, es bastante profunda para material de primera cita..."

Kurt le interrumpió, casi ahogándose mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café,

"¿Primera cita? ¿Es esto una cita?"

"Oh...umm...bueno, ¿Sí? Sí. Quiero decir, si quieres que lo sea. ¿Quieres que lo sea?" preguntó Blaine, nerviosamente.

Kurt se detuvo por un minuto, pensando en silencio. Para ser completamente honestos, no estaba seguro si quería que fuera una cita o no. A penas conocía a este chico. Sí, lo admiraba y todo, pero no sabía mucho sobre él, Por todo lo que sabía, podría ser un completo idiota que estaba completamente lleno de sí mismo. Claro que, Blaine no estaba exactamente dándole esa vibra, pero nunca se sabe. ¿Y qué si terminaba siendo un completo mujeriego? Pero...con hombres. Kurt no estaba seguro.

"Te lo dejaré saber." Respondió finalmente Kurt, comenzando a caminar de nuevo. Blaine lo siguió e intensificó su ritmo, caminando hasta llegar junto al más alto de nuevo.

"Por el momento...no me importa una charla profunda. Si a ti no te importara compartirla conmigo. Soy un buen oyente. Y te prometo que no voy a ir a parlotear a tabloides." Dijo Kurt.

"Te creo." Respondió Blaine. Y honestamente lo hacía. Blaine no tenía idea de porqué ponía tanta confianza en este hombre, pero lo hacía. Sólo le rogaba a Dios que la situación no se vuelva contra él y le muerda el trasero.

"Bueno...asumí que era gay cuando estaba en la secundaria. Fui bastante intimidado por ello. No entraré en detalles más profundos, pero...los adolescentes pueden ser bastante violentos cuando enfocan su mente en algo. Y ser gay en Ohio no es exactamente ideal."

"Sí...dímelo a mí." Estuvo de acuerdo Kurt.

"Espera...¿Creciste en Ohio también?"

"Sí. Lima, Ohio, para ser exactos."

"¡Oh wow! Estábamos realmente cerca. Yo crecí en Westerville, a dos horas de distancia. Al menos, lo hice una vez que me transferí a la Academia Dalton."

"¿No estuviste en el club de coro Los Warblers en Dalton?" preguntó Kurt.

"¡Sí! ¡Estuve, en realidad! Espera...si fuiste a la escuela en Lima...fuiste a McKinley. ¿Estuviste en New Directions? ¡Ellos nos vencieron en mi tercero y en mi último año en la secundaria! ¡Fui aplastado!" dijo Blaine.

Kurt rió.

"Sí. Ese era yo. No es que haya tenido algún solo. Pero sí, estuve en New Directions. Aunque los Warblers eran fantásticos. Lo cual tiene mucho sentido ahora, considerando que cantaste con ellos. ¡No puedo creer que en realidad los vencimos! ¡Eso es una locura!" dijo Kurt con incredulidad.

"Sí, bueno, debes ser un cantante muy bueno para haberme vencido." Bromeó Blaine, empujando suavemente su hombro contra el de Kurt.

Era oficial. Blaine tenía que escuchar a Kurt cantar. Sí, Kurt decía que ya no cantaba más, pero New Directions eran increíbles, por lo que Blaine podía recordar. Quiero decir, por el amor de Dios, ¡Habían vencido a los Warblers! Kurt debe ser un cantante increíble. Y ahora Blaine quería nada más que escuchar a este bello hombre a su lado cantar. Tendría que hacer que eso suceda, y pronto.

"Así que, ¿Cómo era la vida fuera del Glee club? Sé que para mí el Glee club fue mi refugio. ¿Fue lo mismo para ti? Quiero decir, cantar debe significar algo importante para ti para que lo sigas haciendo profesionalmente." Preguntó Kurt.

"Sí. Los Warblers eran como mi familia. Era aceptado ahí. Era aceptado por todos en Dalton. Pero era un burbuja completamente separada del mundo real, y eso me golpeó duro cuando me gradué de ahí. Fui a la universidad, y las cosas tampoco eran malas allá. Estaba en California, así que todos eran bastante aceptantes ahí. Tuve algunos roces con algunas personas que decían lo que pensaban de mí. Muchas personas diciéndome que iba a ir al infierno y que ser maricón era un pecado. Pero sólo los ignoré...a pesar de que sus comentarios me dolían bastante."

Kurt hizo una mueca, sabiendo exactamente lo que Blaine quería decir. Él había sido llamado 'marica' muchas veces en su vida, y mientras que generalmente ignoraba comentarios como esos ahora, aún dolía cada vez que alguien se lo decía.

"Así que salí de la universidad luego de que consiguiera una oferta de un sello discográfico cuando me vieron tocar en un café local. Dijeron que querían firmar conmigo, pero sólo bajo la condición de que pretendiera que fuera hétero. Dijeron que no podían tener a un marica representándolos. Así que, obviamente, los rechacé. Afortunadamente, otro sello discográfico oyó todo lo que había pasado y me pidió ir y tocar para ellos. Les gustó lo que oyeron y me dijeron que no tenía que pretender ser algo que no era. Así que claro, firmé con ellos. El resto es historia."

"¿Qué hay de tu familia? ¿Tu familia te apoyo durante todo esto?" preguntó Kurt, queriendo aprender más sobre Blaine. Estaba intrigado por completo con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

"Supongo que podrías decir que me apoyaban. Quiero decir, me dejaron transferir a Dalton cuando lo necesitaba. Y apoyaron mi decisión de seguir la música como carrera. En cuanto a ser gay, aún me apoyaron, pero realmente no lo entendían. De hecho, mi padre pasó un verano conmigo una vez tratando de reconstruir un auto, con esperanza de volverme hétero al tener mis manos sucias." Blaine se interrumpió riendo al recordar la memoria que era de todo, menos divertida.

Kurt se sentía extremadamente triste por el hombre a su lado.

"Lo siento mucho, Blaine. Eso tiene que ser duro."

"Asumo que ¿Tu familia te apoyaba?" preguntó Blaine, con la esperanza de quitar la atención fuera de él por un minuto.

"Bueno, mi mamá murió cuando tenía ocho años."

Blaine trató de cortar a Kurt después de esa declaración para decirle cuánto lo sentía, pero Kurt lo detuvo.

"No me digas que lo sientes. Sé que lo estás. Pero está bien. Fue hace mucho tiempo. Y tengo una increíble madrastra ahora a la que quiero mucho, mucho. Me acepta por quién soy. Como mi papá. En realidad, solíamos trabajar en autos juntos también, así que eso es algo más que tenemos en común. Pero reconstruíamos autos juntos porque lo disfrutábamos. Trabajaba en autos con mi papá porque lo quiero. Lamento que no hayas podido tener eso con tu papá." Dijo Kurt, extendiendo la mano en un momento de valentía, apretando la mano de Blaine suavemente antes de dejarla tan rápido como la había tomado, sonrojándose en su acto de valentía. Pero a Blaine no parecía importarle.

De hecho, Blaine se sonrojó ante el contacto con el bello hombre a su lado, también. Y tuvo que dejar de mirar fijamente a los ojos del hombre a su lado. Kurt fue rápido para seguir hablando, con el fin de deshacerse de la tensión en el aire.

"Quiero decir, nunca he salido con alguien durante la secundaria, así que mi papá no tuvo mucho de que preocuparse aparte de mí siendo gay. Era el único chico fuera del clóset en mi escuela. Quiero decir, es Ohio. Y cuando un chico también salió, se aprovechó de mí, así que, claro, él estaba fuera del asunto." Kurt se encogió de hombros.

Blaine no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo Kurt podía hablar de haber sido aprovechado de manera tan ligera? Quiero decir, seguro, puede haber sucedido años atrás, pero aún así. Kurt era fuerte. Sólo le restaba importancia a su trágico pasado como si no fuera gran cosa. Blaine deseaba poder ser tan fuerte y maduro como Kurt. Y entonces Blaine se dio cuenta que ni si quiera sabía cuántos años tenía Kurt.

"¿Cuántos años tienes, Kurt? Acabo de darme cuenta que hemos hablado todo este tiempo y ni si quiera sé cuántos años tienes. Quiero decir, asumo que eres legal ya que estás en la universidad, pero nunca puedes estar muy seguro." Bromeó Blaine, guiñándole a Kurt.

"Tengo diecinueve." Respondió Kurt.

"¡Oh! ¡Genial! ¡Yo también! Genial..." dijo Blaine, sonrojándose de nuevo. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de sonrojarse alrededor de este chico?

"Entonces...tengo una pregunta para ti, Blaine."

"Lánzala." Respondió Blaine.

"¿Normalmente llevas a tus fans a tomar café?" preguntó Kurt, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero Blaine respondió seriamente.

"No. Nunca. Sólo a ti."

"¿Por qué es eso? ¿Por qué a mí?" Kurt no pudo evitar preguntar.

Esta vez, Blaine fue el que dejó de caminar, haciendo una pausa para reflexionar sobre su respuesta. No podía llegar a una.

"No lo sé." Respondió Blaine, honestamente.

"Nunca hago esto. Soy muy cuidadoso con mi corazón. He tenido algunas malas experiencias en el pasado con mis "amigos" usándome por mi fama. Se aseguraban de que los paparazzi tuvieran una buena toma, y luego no les importaba más. Hice una regla de nunca salir con fans...pero entonces de nuevo, aún no estamos seguros de si esta es incluso una cita, así que supongo que está bien. Pero los fans realmente no me conocen. Creen que lo hacen, pero no. Me conocen como lo que ellos quieren que sea para ellos. Pero no soy todo genial. Quiero decir, me gusta quién soy, y me gusta dónde estoy en mi vida, pero no soy quién todos creen que soy." Explicó Blaine.

"Bueno, yo creo que eres una gran persona. Y eso después de una noche de hablar contigo, ¿Así que eso cuenta?" preguntó Kurt, completamente serio, no entendiendo como Blaine no podía ver lo buena persona que era. Kurt completamente entendía por qué sus fans lo admiraban mucho. Blaine era genuinamente un gran, interesante y divertido chico que era muy apasionado a cerca de las cosas que ama.

Blaine le sonrió a Kurt.

"Sí, supongo que cuenta."

Cuando Kurt y Blaine dejaron de mirarse, de pronto se dieron cuenta que el sol estaba comenzando a alzarse.

"Santo cielo. Es de mañana. Tengo otro show esta noche en otra ciudad. Debería regresar al bus de gira." Blaine revisó su teléfono y, efectivamente, tenía 17 llamadas perdidas de su manager.

"Sí. Probablemente debería salir a la carretera también si quiero llegar a tu próximo show." Dijo Kurt, guiñando.

Los chicos caminaron de regreso a la arena juntos, conversando a lo largo del camino de nada y todo. Cuando llegaron a la arena, Kurt dijo,

"Bueno, esa fue realmente una gran cita. Gracias por comprarme café."

"¿Entonces fue una cita?" preguntó Blaine, con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

Kurt sólo le sonrió antes de decir,

"Te veré más tarde esta noche, Blaine."

Luego Kurt se abrió paso a través del estacionamiento hasta su auto, sonriendo para sí mismo mientras se alejaba.

Kurt entró en su auto y suspiró. No tenía idea de qué acababa de suceder, pero realmente lo había disfrutado. Siempre había clamado estar enamorado de Blaine Anderson, pero esa sólo era una manera de decirlo. En realidad nunca pensó que estaba enamorado del chico. Ni siquiera lo conocía. Pero ahora que había hablado con él y llegado a conocerlo, no podía detener las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago. Mierda. Estaba en serios problemas.

Poco Kurt sabía que Blaine estaba en ese momento sentado en el bus de gira, pensando en el mismo dilema. Parecía que Blaine estaba enamorándose completamente de uno de sus fans.


End file.
